JMC (V2)
Otherwise known as JMC or Shadow Chaos, James M. Cornett has been dubbed the Borderline Psycho-Genius and the Resident Jackass, both for very good reasons. He has a knack for saying just the right things to get under your skin, even if it pushes the boundaries of decency; and yet, that's his goal, to have a mental advantage inside your head. And just when you think you've seen the lengths to which his mind and body can go, his Shadow Chaos personality takes over and pushes the limits that much harder. But you had better hope you're not in one of his match specialties, because that's the worst time for JMC's mentality to click over. Information Handler Name: James M. Cornett (before anyone asks, yes that IS his real legal name, and no, as far as he knows, he is NOT related to Jim E. Cornette, although it wouldn't surprise him if that were the case) Real Age: 27 Email: Last known address was wjmc2010@gmail.com Yahoo! IM: This is only given out on a need-to-know basis. Years e-fedding: Eleven Last Known E-Fed: Twisted Elegance Wrestling General Stats Ringname: JMC Main Legal Name: James Mitchell Cornett Other Legal Name: Shadow Inté Chaos Alias: The FinalHazard; The Resident Jackass; The Borderline Pyscho-Genius Origin: Salem, Indiana Current Residence: Currently in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Eye Color: Green, but tend to go jet black when “Shadow Chaos” surfaces. Hair Color: Natural redhead; hair turned black a few years ago. Height: 6'0" Weight: 249 estimated--depending on which division he fights in, it can be within a radius of fifteen pounds. Approximate Age: 38 based on Manchester College records Picture Base: Jason David Frank Alignment: Tweener--it depends on which identity has taken over Years Pro: Fourteen total, with a few years off for personal reasons Martial Status: Family: Nikki, wife; Lindsay, daughter (21); Destiny, daughter (17); Eugene, step-son (15) Theme Song: "Voices” by Rev Theory Entrance: As the lights dim, “Voices” by Rev Theory begins to play over the PA system. Video is shown of JMC's most impactful matches, including sick attacks that make some audience members cringe. Strobing blacklights hit as JMC appears at the top of the ramp, raising a SuperFinger into the air as he spits a gold mist out. Met with cheers, JMC strides to the ring and raises his hands again, this time into two "C" back to back. He adjusts his glove and meditates as he waits for the match to start. Favorite Matchtypes 'Inferno Match' JMC's first moniker, "Frozen Phoenix", was because of this match, his all-time favorite. A first in many federations he uses it in, JMC has lost only one Inferno Match of the ten that have taken place during his career, and the one loss is considered a fluke due to the opponent later revealing that he doused himself with flame retardant moments before the match. 'Extreme Pain Match' A Hardcore Match with a twist--anything, save for guns or bladed weapons, can be used so long as they're not normally found at ringside. If you're clever, you could use a crayon tin against your opponent. The only way to win is to injure your opponent to the point where they need to be hospitalized, and if you lose, you're not gonna be wrestling for a week or two afterwards. 'Three Stages of FinalHazard' A two-of-three-falls match normally reserved for high-profile feuds (i.e. JMC vs Brandon Kraus). The first is a regular match, the second a Last Man Standing match with hardcore rules, and the third, if necessary, is an Inferno Match. As of March 2006, JMC has a perfect 3-0 record in this type of match. There is also a "Tag Team Elimination" version of this match. 'Outcast Match' Only used when JMC's opponent is a known cheater, the rules of this match are strictly enforced. If a referee should be knocked out, a second ref in an undisclosed location will look over the officiating of the match via closed-circuit TV. No interference or weapons are allowed. But the major rule that causes a lot of controversy is that disqualifications DO result in title changes! Psychological Profile First things first, James Cornett is a truly deragned and psychopathic individual. Despite running Cornett Enterprises, a $500M/yr company which houses a videogame developer, book publisher, and record label, JMC is literally a borderline psycho-genius. To start, he consistently suffers from schizophrenia and was formerly on medication to counter it, but he has since stopped due to the side effects of the meds. If he gets too stressed, he will either go into a frenzy and start hurting himself or assume the identity of "Shadow Chaos", a mentality that has no respect for life whatsoever. Only Nicole or the kids have been able to calm him down from this state. So if his eyes go all black on you, you might want to run. But because of this alternate persona, JMC is able to accomplish a lot more than the average individual when it comes to styles and moves. In fact, a lot of ringside analysts have stated that even in this stage of his career, Cornett still may have untapped potential as a wrestler because of his dual nature. JMC is known for crawling under his opponent's skin saying whatever needs to be said. Wrestling is more of a mental game to him, and his way of attacking opponents, JMC-TV, is proof of this. Be advised: anything can and will likely be said during JMC-TVs, as Cornett loses control of his "Shut Up!" filter when doing these. His only concerns are for his daughters and his wife; anyone else, you're on your own. Aside from that, JMC is a street fighter by nature, so pain fuels him into pushing himself more. The more pain he feels during a match, the more likely he is to win. He also seems to do exceptionally well whenever he's considered the 'underdog' in a match. His only confirmed weakness is his attention span. If he's distracted by someone attempting interference, his opponents can capitalize on the distraction. There is also some suspicion that his right hand is a weakness; he is naturally right-handed but has been shown to be ambidextrious lately. He is no longer affected by the female gender; in fact, save for his wife and daughters, he will attack anyone who tries to interfere regardless of who they are. Ever since the gunshot (See Biography), which grazed part of his brain, JMC also suffers from a number of phobias, including but not limited to: *Genophobia- Fear of sex (except with his wife; will puke on sight if sex is mentioned around him) *Dementophobia- Fear of insanity (name the irony there) *Spectrophobia- Fear of specters or ghosts (In other words, his past coming back to haunt him) *Potophobia- Fear of alcohol Moves and Styles Fighting Style Martial Arts/Hardcore (JMC has trained in seven different arts and has blackbelts in four. Two styles of Kung-Fu, Pancratium, and a style only known as the 'eight-pointed fist' are his favorites, although he is known to pull Capoera and ninjitsu moves on occasion. But JMC got his start in hardcore street-fighting and will not hesitate to use any means necessary to win; to him, pain is a fuel, not a problem. The running joke is that he can change five or six different styles at a time quicker than an average wrestler can drink a 32 ounce bottle of Gatorade.) Favorite Divisions Heavyweight and Hardcore Submission Finisher "Kick into Overdrive" (Spinebuster into Sharpshooter) Pinfall Finisher "16:20" (Scoop reverse DDT into Osaka Street Cutter, used as alternate finisher, CANNOT be used on anyone over 325 lbs) 15 Common Moves #DDT #Tornado DDT #Six-Second Magic #Overcastle #Half-Boston Crab #Superkick #Uppercut #Clothesline #Belly-to-Belly Slam #Big Boss Man-style Chokeslam #Emerald Fushion #Asai Moonsault #Bulldog #Pumphandle Slam #Matrix-Style Dodge 5 Rare Moves #"Hold My Drink, Bitch" (backflip into dropkick to the head from the top rope) #"Cornett Effect" (Lethal Combination) #"Gemstone Stagedive" (reverse Swanton Bomb, meaning he stands toward the crowd instead of toward the opponent; can be done in place of Asai Moonsault in "Cornett Effect") #"Chaos Control" (powerbomb to facecrusher; used ONLY when JMC's eyes are jet black) #"Cornett Counter" (Samurai driver, used to counter powerbombs) Trophy Case *Manchester College Street-Fighting Circuit: Longest-Reigning Transcontinental Champion (two years until his retirement from the sport) *AWC: Hardcore Champion (x3), World Heavyweight Champion *HBAW/DWM: Grand Slam Champion (held World, IC, Tag, and Hardcore at least once during his career), Hall of Fame Inductee *EWA: Former Lt. Commissioner, Former 25% owner, first-ever Grand Slam Champion, first-ever Hall of Fame Inductee, Best Mic Skills two years running (2001/2002) *XWF: First-ever Prospect Champion; title vacated when fed's Board of Directors went on strike challenging Crookz' management *C2W: Funder/Chief Financial Officer (CFO) Biography Not very much is known about JMC’s personal history prior to his career other than direct relatives (two brothers Andross and Rune, and two sisters Karyn and twin Ashtyn). JMC got a very unlikely start in fighting by entering in Manchester College Street-Fighting Circuit a full two years before he was supposed to. One of the key factors in the MCSFC's decision to override the age limit was that JMC had already proven himself as a fighter when taking on Gemini Technal, a longtime adversary. During that fight, JMC was rumored to have his hand shattered in an attempt to protect his best friend at the time, yet continued in the fight until he passed out from blood loss. To this day, the amount of scarring on his right hand has never healed, and JMC wears a glove on that hand in order to minimize the attention. Professionally, JMC didn't step into a ring until after longtime mentors Kiato Myrotiko and Caladbolg Scarnet finished him on training. Immediately the two noticed that JMC's pain tolerance was phenomenal--he could take blows that would floor any other person in the industry, yet still be functional enough to continue with the match. To this day, no one seems to know why this is, although past theories are that he's either inhuman (which for a while were backed up) or developed a very high tolerance for pain. For example, during one promo, JMC stabbed his gloved hand straight through with a knife and didn't even wince. JMC made his debut in Attitude Wrestling Coalition and used his pain tolerance to make a heavy impact on the Hardcore division, winning that title three times before becoming the AWC World Heavyweight Champion. From there he was recruited, alongside younger brother Rune, to HBAW. Rune met Nikki Starr and the two began a steady relationship, while JMC ran roughshod over the fed, beating Triple-H for the HBAW Heavyweight Championship. This began a long feud with Extreme Wrestling Association, which JMC was a part of as well, and in the end, the FinalHazard chose to keep both contracts in tact. By doing this, he would become the first start to hold both the EWA Heavyweight Championship and the HBAW Championship at the same time. About this time, he noticed that Rune was getting quite abusive toward Nikki and stepped in to absolve the situation. In all irony, Nikki fell for James and the two were married months later. But there was a problem--for a brief time, JMC had been married to EWA's owner Misty Donimari, and she was claiming JMC was the father of her child. It was quickly proven false when bloodtest showed JMC's EWA rival (and Tag Team Champion partner at the time) Brandon Kraus as the real dad. Their divorce also cleared just before JMC married Nikki. With that resolved, JMC tried to keep unified with Nikki, but JMC's past would come back to haunt him. He was a natural-born skirtchaser, and after putting up with it for a few years, Nikki filed for divorce. At first, JMC fought it, claiming he would stop to save their marriage, but longtime friends Lucas "Sabre" Wolph and Jason "Anubis" Tercal, collectively known as Desolation, successfully convinced JMC that their daughter, Destiny (who was given her aunt Karyn's stage name as tribute), was in fact someone else's kid, most likely Angelus Phoenix, the man that had the most issues with James. In addition, Karyn had been murdered supposedly by Andross, and James knew it would be only a matter of time before his older brother would come after him. Without so much as a goodbye, JMC left his family's New Jersey home, a signed set of divorce papers on the table and a videotape to Destiny when she got old enough. According to Nikki's accounts, the tape was destroyed by her next husband Spyder in a fit of rage, without Spyder ever knowing what was on the tape, before Destiny could ever watch it. Luckily, JMC’s lawyer, Drake Askari, who had managed to get JMC’s eldest daughter Lindsay into his custody from a questionable mother, had duplicated the tape. With them assumingly safe, JMC went to other federations, but the weights of what he had done only seemed to bring him down. More tragedies ensued--his fiancée Lisa McNight passed away due to an allergic reation no one was aware of, and everyone in his family was dying left and right. Deciding enough was enough, James funded Cairo Championship Wrestling as a way to bring Andross out of hiding. Ironically, it only brought former EWA stars who were looking for revenge and one Spyder Gainey, who threatened JMC that if he ever stepped near his new wife Nikki or Destiny ever again, Cornett would be killed on the spot. Eventually, Desolation betrayed JMC in the worst way by revealing that the whole affair with Nikki had been made up; Destiny really was his daughter. Angered, JMC reluctantly teamed with Brandon Kraus to take on Desolation in the only known Tag Team Elimination Three Stages of FinalHazard Match. In the end, both members of Desolation got burned in revenge. Just as JMC was about to try to regain C2W (after a botched sellout while he was on medication), and before he planned to call Nikki to apologize, he blanked out. Andross had shot him in the back of the head without him even knowing, but because it was live on Cairo television, Andross was busted. He fled to the US and had a showdown with ATF agents in Boise, Idaho, with which he was arrested and sent back to Cairo for the trial. Everyone thought for sure JMC was dead, but quite the contrary--he rested in a coma for two years before awakening. Somehow, Chastity Morielli-Andrews found him and cleared another secret--during a few dates they'd had before Nikki ever came into the picture, Chas had gotten pregnant, but rather than let JMC know, she aborted the child so she could continue on her career. She didn't even apologize, as her career was the best possible because of it. JMC, however, was devastated. After drinking himself stupid the night he found out, he swore off alcohol and, after using his Shadow Chaos alias to avenge the injustice, went to Salem. There, old friends caught up with him and updated him on everything, including where Nikki and Destiny were. By this time, Nikki had given birth to another child, a son named Eugene. After a few dramatic instances, JMC was clued into another shocker--Drake had never processed his divorce papers from Nikki! The two were still legally married despite whatever challenges anyone else had. James decided it was time to be a family man, but there seem to be some unresolved issues. For one, the supposed step-father of Destiny had gotten her high at one point, and JMC had to get that taken care of. Several of JMC’s friends had also betrayed him with regards to Andross’ attack on him, and James got his revenge on them one by one. More and more, the blur between JMC and Shadow Chaos was mixing the two personalities, and it didn’t help that his wife and kids had gone missing while going for a job interview. In a last-ditch effort to retain his sanity, James went to Charity Donimari and interviewed for a job at Twisted Elegance Wrestling as their Executive Representative. But before he could actually start work, Drake Askari stabbed James in the back by admitting him to a psych ward. It took Nikki coming back and freeing JMC from forced medication to get him back to normal. Or at least as normal as James can possibly be. Now that JMC’s mindset has somewhat stabalized, it’s time to get back into the ring and show Drake a lesson on what kind of jerk he can really be. But in a world of few allies and many enemies, does the Resident Jackass have anyone to back him up? Or will he have to go this alone? Either way, one thing’s for certain—the last thing JMC’s ever going to be is predictable. James M. Cornett/Shadow Chaos